hack:RIPPLES
by Shana-tan
Summary: DATA CLASSIFIED
1. Phase 0: Log in

.hack/RIPPLES

**_Chibi-Meower:_** Wow, it's been such a long time since I last wrote! And now I'm in… 9TH GRADE! O.O Wow! But anyways, I have deleted all of my other stories, because I've gotten into hating them, and I just can't write the way I did in those stories, so they shall never be finished. Don't anyone ask to get the stories again, as I have deleted them from everywhere I can find. I Just Don't want to look at those bad stories again… Now about this story, this is my NEW .hack fan fiction, and will be much longer then other stories I've written (hopefully) And I'm hoping it turns out better then my last stories. Now the chapter will commence!

.hack/RIPPLES/Phase.0

"Log In"

"**_I watched as the ripples grew, only until something was to block it and stop the coming ripples. I realized then, that for anything to continue to grow, something must be removed."_**

"I'm going on mom!" I shouted down to my mother as I plugged into The World.

The World is an MMORPG, which allows its players to go on things like quests with their friends in groups of three members. For a time the party size was not limited and we were allowed to invite all of our friends into one large party. The system admins felt this was giving too much of an advantage to the players, and took it away.

Log In:

_Username:_ Tala

_Screen Name: _Maimishi

Loading… Please Wait

**ping**

**Character/**Tala

**Class/**Heavy Blade

**Level/**40

**click click**

A Window appeared on my screen as I logged in:

Delta_Server_

_Aqua Capital_

_Mac•Anu_

I walked around only to stop dead in my tracks within seconds. It was as if the game had frozen… Why… Why Can't I…breathe! I was startled, I couldn't move. All of a sudden, I was lying down, and I tried sitting up, but as soon as I did, there was a glass substance in front of me, and it felt as it the case I was in was filling up with… water! My arms move out to form a cross with my body… was this… It can't be… SKEITH! I couldn't move once more, I tugged away from the staff, but my character wouldn't budge… I tried to get my real body to take off the FMD Goggles, but I couldn't… was this the end? What was happening to this place? What is—Aura!

"Please no, Skeith! She will not do anything! Morgana please… Don't… You mustn't hurt her!" She shouted while shield my character from harm. What was going on?

Was this some kind of special event? But what's going on outside the game? Usually I could just take my headset off and the event would pause… but now, it's like I'm not even offline… It's like I'm an AI…

Before I could make more sense out of the event, Aura sent Skeith away, and she turned to me.

"You will save this world… But something you may call dear must leave you until Phase 1 is complete… Please Understand… We will surely meet again…" She said using what I believed to be Data Drain on me… Wait DATA DRAIN?

"No! Don—" I stopped… Nothing came out of my mouth, I couldn't speak! What was this? This couldn't be some simple event!

"Please forgive me… this is the will of this world… You shall save us all from—Morgana no! Don't! Please!" She was taken out of sight and did not finish what she was going to tell me…

I fell to the ground on my knees and cried… This—this can't—CANNONT—be happening… This is The World! Nothing ever goes wrong here! Nothing ever does! But why am I like this now? What did Aura mean? What is Aura planning? Why can't I log out!

"**_I was the last in what was called The World's Ripples… I was only to hope to make through this event… and live to tell. But then again who would believe a kid like me?"_**

**_Chibi-Meower: _**Oh! Cliffhanger! I hope this is coming out good, cause I really like it! Please comment!


	2. Phase 1: Voice

.hack/RIPPLES

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chibi-Meower:_** I Return once more to give you more chapters. I am so glad I was able to get the next idea within a day. Please enjoy. And as a note, Tsubasa belongs to a friend of mine who is letting me borrow the character.

* * *

.hack/RIPPLES/Phase.1"Voice" 

I sat up from the kneeling position to see a wave master character staring down at me. It was a male character, one that looked very similar to the famous Tsukasa. I targeted him to realize his name was Tsubasa.

"Hey How do you do _that_ Emote?" He asked me as I stood up.

I shrugged, as I could not answer in voice form. He looked at me oddly and continued, "Then how'd you do it?" I tried saying "I Don't Know" but nothing came out, and Tsubasa asked yet another question, "What? I can't lip-read!" I was frustrated and annoyed. This character didn't understand the situation and probably wouldn't ever. But he sent me his member address and said "Let me come with you, I want to see an area, but I'm to afraid to go alone." He sent me a party invite, and because I was sure that this might help me win back my voice, I accepted. He called out the Area Name:

_(Delta): Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground_

We were dropped off at a strange area, one with a chapel. There wasn't any place like this… was this related to the Epitaph? I had not much time to think as Tsubasa rushed to the slightly open doorway. When we went in there I saw her, Aura. But it wasn't her… but a statue. The statue was covered in chains. I looked at the plaque which read:

_Skeith_

_Innus _

_Magus_

_Fidchell Gorre _

_Macha_

_Tarvos _

_Corbenik_

The text seemed to have been carved recently… but the statue looked twice as old as the carvings… Does that mean that this chapel was as old as the game? Who could have re-written the engravings? Was this world more then a mere game?

Without a warning the ground shook violently and I was lifted up and bound to the position of the statue, only the statue of Aura was not there… I looked up after a few tugs at the binding to see another Phase… Innus. There was nothing I could do but wait for someone… I looked around, Where's Tsubasa? Nobody but Innus and I. But then suddenly, Aura appeared… She Data drained the monster, sending him to an eternal slumber… The binding loosened and I fell to the ground to look up at Aura. She was praying and said, "Phase 1 is complete… You will need these items…" I felt a surge through my body as if I had just been given new powers… I opened to ask her something… This time my voice was back! "Aura what am I supposed to do? I don't know what's going on! Wait! Don't—" Aura disappeared "… go…" I whispered my last words before appearing back in the chapel… this time I smelt something… something sweet and beautiful… I fell a bit dizzy… I fell to the floor sleeping for a while…

"_**I was to see this through, but how? I don't even know what I am doing here…"**_

I woke up and sat while yawning. I stretched my arms up and rubbed my closed eyes…

* * *

**_Chibi-Meower_**: Yay! It's done! Chapter two! Please wish me luck for chapter three… Though I don't have a clue what I'll put in hat one I hope it comes out good! Remember, Tsubasa isn't mine. Ja Ne! -waves- 


	3. Phase 2: Meeting

.hack/RIPPLES

* * *

**_Chibi-Meower:_** Sorry about the wait, but I've been a bit busy.. Well with my b-day and braces winces pain…. o.0 (I just got them put in today people o.0) But Mangas galore, I bought 12 today (2 were free o.0) so, I've got a lot to do now. O.o Anyways, here's chapter 3 to the (I guess) long awaited .hack Fanfic, .hack/RIPPLES.

DISCLAIMER:

.hack isn't mine, nor is Tsubasa or Flamesi. Both character arte borrowed from my friends. ..

* * *

.hack/RIPPLES/Phase.2

"Meeting"

(POV-Flamesi)

Log In:

_Username:_ Flamesi

_Screen Name: _Insano

Loading… Please Wait

**ping**

**Character/**Flamesi

**Class/**Twin Blade

**Level/**41

**click click**

_Delta_ _Server_

_Aqua Capital_

_Mac•Anu_

(POV-Tala)

Another character warped in, this character was a female twin blade. She had brown eyes and reddish brown, shoulder length hair. Her outfit was magenta and purple. Odd combination, but very nice. When I targeted her, Her username appeared to be "Flamesi." Soon I realized she knew Tsubasa.

"Hey Tsubasa, How's it—Wo. So, She's the character you wanted to show me huh? But… She looks like a normal character...?" She said in amazement.

"Yeah, She went with me to the special area. I think she has some connection to—" Flamesi covered his mouth as a solider passed by. "--Aura"

"Really? But wouldn't that mean another Twilight?"

"Possibly."

Ok, I had a clue of what they were talking about, I mean really, didn't they check that I wasn't a newbie? I was an active player at the beginning of the First Twilight, and still was an active member in the Return of the Twilight. And they're whispering as if I can't understand or hear them. But I guess they don't care if I get it or not.

"Think we should head to that area again?" Whispered Tsubasa.

"Yeah, that'll prove it once and for all."

They turned to me and said, "We're going to (delta): Reincarnated, Purgatorial, Altar. Got it?" I nodded and we were teleported within seconds.

We were transported into an area with lava at our feet. It wasn't really hot, considering we couldn't feel anything, but you could still see the waves in the graphics, as to recreate reality. The area had bits of numbers and letters floating around. Every time you looked, the code was changing…Does that mean The World changes every second?

* * *

The others seemed not to notice the difference in this area from another. I ran forward, only to stop dead in my tracks to the cracking noise as the screen's colors inverted. The data was corrupted, as many areas were but in Twilight. Was this really just a game? I was to far behind to see the others and shouted out to freeze, so I could find them again. They were at the dungeon entrée. We entered the dungeon, what was known as the largest dungeon in The World… But we didn't know it just then…

* * *

B: 3

I was exhausted. There was too much battling, and half the time we ended up in a dead end. There's to many strong creatures here. What level of an area is this? This _is_ Delta server right?

* * *

B: 9

The ninth level has so many rooms with two portals, and these idiots seem to love going into them. It's like they plan on it. I may not have been to this area before, but I know we're in over our heads.

* * *

B: 10

This appears to be the last level. There was only one portal and an entrée to an area, with the dangerous purple flames in front. They rushed forward, and of course I followed, but there was no enemy, just an empty area. And it wasn't like the dungeon at all. No Gott statue either. Nothing… just an empty area…

The suddenly, there was a flash of light and Aura appeared. Flamesi gasped. This was my chance, my chance to get an idea of what the heck I'm supposed to do.

"Aura! What am I to do? What is going on?" I shouted as she came to the ground, still floating.

"I owe you the explanation, Let us only hope Morganna doesn't interrupt this time." She said in her soft voice. "To begin, you all know of the first twilight event, Correct?"

All three of us nodded.

"Then, you understand, the areas you've been going to are sacred, and part of this important story. This area is where the battle ended. This is where Cubia rested and awaited Kite. This is where the bracelet ceased to exist." She explained. "The chapel area was once a Sacred zone, where no player could access, no events were held and it was always silent."

I knew of this, but it seemed that both Tsubasa and Flamesi did not.

"You, Tala, will make sure that the sacred zone becomes that once more, a Sacred zone, while also destroying Morganna. This is the only way The World may grow to it's full potential. To destroy the Black Box Files."

Now this, this was something new to me, The Black Box Files. Was it something in the programming of The World? Was it some virus in The World?

"I'm not sure what you mean Aura. What is the Black Box Files?" I questioned.

"It is a special file that not even the CC Corp. can access. It is what holds me, you, and Morganna. She is the Goddess of The World, The one who is the ultimate ruler." The data corruption inverted the screen again. "Morganna! Not again! Tala please let me take back that gift I have given you." At this, a bright light flashed on the screen and then I opened my eyes back in Mac•Anu…

* * *

**_Chibi-Meower:_** So, Whacha think? I know you've been waiting, so I finally got to it and made the third chapter (the second Phase). Please comment and I'll start working on Chapter 4 soon! 


End file.
